I don't want miss a thing
by Gemini-sama
Summary: YAOI&SONGFIC Na noite do santuário, um cavaleiro e seus pensamentos. [Vocês devem descobrir de cara quem são os dois, não está difícil, eu acho]


**I don't want to miss a thing**

"I don't want to miss a thing" pertence ao Aerosmith e "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não é nosso, mas se fosse seria tão bom...aham...mas infelizmente pertence ao Kurumada.

_...0o...Oo...o0...oO_

_I could stay awake just to hear your breathing/ Watch you smile while you are sleeping/ While you're far away and dreaming/ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender/ I could stay lost in this moment forever/ Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

Era uma fria noite de novembro. O céu, do mais negro veludo, milhares de contas luminosas despontavam no horizonte. A Lua iluminava os templos do Santuário, enquanto todos os seus habitantes dormiam. Exceto um...

Estava em sua cama juntamente com seu amante, ele suava cheiro de absinto desprendia dos cantos do aposento. Continuava acordado acariciando o rosto do amado, estava feliz, mas não sabia porque alguma coisa o perturbava. Seu amante permanecia ao seu lado, rendido pelo cansaço, mas sendo consolado pelos carinhos.

"Há tão pouco tempo estamos juntos, mas sinto como se fossem anos. Estou aqui te observando, sentindo sua quente respiração em meu peito, essa respiração calma, que há algum tempo estava ofegante por causa de meus beijos. Sorria para mim todas as vezes que eu te acariciava ou abraçava, podia ver em seu rosto que estavas feliz. Agora você está aqui, adormecido em meus braços, com um sorriso tenro nos lábios. Sonhando. Sempre estive rendido por ti, não sei como isso aconteceu comigo. Você é tão doce que de alguma maneira, não sei qual, acabou me enfeitiçando. Como eu queria que o tempo parasse. Eu queria que este momento durasse para sempre, mas não sei o quanto isso vai durar. Pode ser para sempre, ou não. Talvez amanhã... Tenho que valorizar este momento enquanto ele dura."

_I don't wanna close my eyes/ I don't wanna fall asleep/ 'Coz I miss you baby/ And I don't wanna miss a thing/ 'Coz even when I dream of you/ The sweetest dream would never do/ I'd still miss you baby/ And I don't wanna miss a thing._

"Eu não quero fechar meus olhos, pois tenho que te ver bem perto de mim. Eu não quero adormecer, pois se isso acontecer eu posso te perder. Tenho medo de mergulhar em um sono profundo e sentir sua falta. E tenho medo de que, na hora em que abrir meus olhos, não mais te veja aqui. Eu não quero perder nenhum momento desse seu sono tranqüilo, aqui ao meu lado. Se eu adormecer posso sonhar com você e nesse universo irreal eu não posso te ter, nem te tocar. Nele, os nossos doces momentos não acontecem. O que nós acabamos de sentir nunca aconteceria nesse mundo surreal. Saudade. Não posso te perder, demorou tanto para ficarmos juntos. E agora não posso ficar mais sem você, não quero perder um único momento seu."

_Laying close to you/ Feeding your heart beating/ And I'm wondering what you're dreaming/ Wondering if it's you're seeing/ Then I kiss your eyes/ And thank God we're together/ I just want to stay with you in this moment forever/ Forever and ever._

"Estou aqui, olhando para o seu rosto, sentindo sua quente respiração e as leves batidas de seu coração. Você meu único e doce amor. És carinhoso e amável, mesmo quando éramos simples amigos. Durante muito tempo sofremos em vão. Eu, como religioso que sou, pensava que nunca poderia sentir algo tão forte. Um sentimento que abalasse tanto assim o meu peito. Nunca imaginei que sentisse por você algo além de uma grande amizade e hoje estou aqui, rendido por você. Estamos juntos graças aos nossos amigos que perceberam aquilo que eu tentava esconder de mim mesmo, aquilo que tanto te fazia sofrer cada vez mais. A cada dia que passa parece que eu te amo mais ainda. Estou parecendo um bobo apaixonado, né? Eu sei... não posso fazer nada, porque sou isso mesmo. Será que você também é assim? Será que agora você me ama mais do que antes? Ou... talvez tenha se enganado e percebeu que só me quer como amigo? Ah! está vendo! Você me deixa louco! Acho melhor parar de pensar nisso. Então, olho para o seu rosto e vejo que estás feliz. Deve estar sonhando com algo muito bom, será que sonhas comigo? Como quero poder penetrar em seus pensamentos, para saber com quem sonhas, pois parece estar tão bom! Ver-te assim me faz ficar bem! Com vontade de beijá-lo curvo-me sobre o seu corpo, para poder beijar seu rosto. Primeiro as marquinhas em sua testa, depois seus olhos. Faço isso para que sonhes comigo, ou então que acorde e olhe em meus olhos. Vejo-te estremecer com o contato de meus lábios. Sorrio. És tão lindo! Agradeço à Buda por estar aqui comigo, por estarmos juntos. Esse era o meu sonho. Você sempre invade minha mente durante o dia e meus sonhos durante a noite. E agora você está aqui do meu lado, fisicamente. Abraço-te mais forte. Quero permanecer nesse momento para sempre... sempre e sempre."

_I don't wanna close my eyes/ I don't wanna fall asleep/ 'Coz I miss you baby/ And I don't wanna miss a thing/ 'Coz even when I dream of you/ The sweetest dream would never do/ I'd still miss you baby/ And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_I don't wanna miss one smile/ I don't wanna miss one kiss/ I just wanna be with you/ Right here with you just like these/ I just wanna hold you close/ Feel your heart so close to mine/ And just stay with here in this moment for all the rest of time._

"Então, percebo que você abre estes seus lindos olhos verdes, parecem ainda estar sobre o efeito do sono. És lindo de qualquer maneira. Acaricio seu rosto com minhas mãos, ajudando a tirar os longos fios de cabelo lavanda que lhe cobre o rosto. Olhas para mim e sorri, um sorriso meigo e doce, olho em seus olhos."

- Já acordaste meu doce carneirinho!

"Você simplesmente continua a sorrir. Ah como és doce! Levanta-se um pouco, encostaste-se em meu ombro"

- E você meu anjo? Não dormiu?

- Não, não pude dormir. Estava com medo de acordar e saber que tudo não se passava de uma ilusão e também porque estava hipnotizado por causa de suas feições

"Ergue-se mais um pouco, chegando perto do meu rosto."

- Uma ilusão anjo? Você acha que tudo isso não passa de uma ilusão?

- Não, porque tenho certeza que estamos aqui juntos, agora. Só que não sei o quanto essa felicidade ainda irá durar.

"Dizendo isso, fiz o que não queria fazer. Te fiz chorar..."

- Porque está me dizendo isso? Cansaste de mim?

"Estava desesperado por ter feito algo assim e te feito pensar uma coisa assim. Não gosto, e não quero te ver chorar."

- Nunca, eu me cansar de você? Isso só pode ser loucura! Eu estava aqui todo esse tempo pensando em nós. Perguntava-me se você me ama mais do que antes. Se eu que estava habitando os seus sonhos, se realmente sou eu, quem você ama!

"Ahhh... não acredito! Piorei as coisas! Agora você está chorando mais ainda. Sinto suas lágrimas caírem pelo meu corpo."

- Por que duvidas de mim? Nunca lhe dei motivos para que pensasse que não te amo!

- Eu sei meu amor, mas tenho medo de te perder. És essa a verdade! Pois não quero sofrer tudo o que sofri antes. Você agora és minha vida, meu único amor. Não quero ficar longe de você!

"Percebo que paraste de chorar, e me sorri timidamente. Novamente, se ajeita para ficar na altura de meu rosto."

- Shaka de Virgem, você também é minha vida, meu amor. Nunca viveria longe de você! Principalmente agora que descobrimos nossos sentimentos e sabemos que nos amamos mutuamente. Não há nada que impeça o nosso amor.

"Como és carinhoso. Seguro seu rosto e beijo seus lábios de forma afetuosa. Tu retribuis o meu beijo. Entrega-se. Deixando-me envolver seu corpo esguio em meus braços. Encosto meus lábios em seu ouvido."

- Mu de Áries... quero que isto dure para sempre. Eu te amo, como nunca amei ninguém!

"Então o seguro mais perto, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Volto a beijá-lo para que depois sejamos novamente, um do outro."

_I don't wanna close my eyes/ I don't wanna fall asleep/ 'Coz I miss you baby/ And I don't wanna miss a thing/ 'Coz even when I dream of you/ The sweetest dream would never do/ I'd still miss you baby/ And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Don't want to close my eyes/ I don't want to fall asleep/ I don't want to miss a thing_

………_-.-………_

Bom, essa songfic estava no meu PC e hoje eu e a Poke estávamos falando das fics e eu decidi postar ela, pelo Shakinha e pelo Muzinho que não vejo muito eles, estou com saudades

Logo, logo, tem mais Discípulas e CAA, preá quem lê...

Desculpa se tiver algo errado e se tiver, e for muito feio, pode avisar


End file.
